OffWhite
by Ishtal
Summary: Sequel to 'Concrete'. Moving on is hard to do. [R&R]


****

Off-White

Author: Ishtal

****

Staring: Bakura Ryou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Mutou Yuugi, Yami no Bakura. Bunch of others.

****

Rating: PG-13 [M/M. Shounen-ai.]

****

Summary: Sequel to 'Concrete'. Okay, I lied. I decided on what pairing I wanted to play with. Try to guess who the person was in 'Concrete', and who Ryou will probably end up with at the end of 'Off-White'.

****

Chapter One: Paper

The journal had been laying there, patiently waiting for its master to peel back its plain gray cover, and to brush past off-white papers, stained with memories. Yet, no new entry had came in a week. Ryou usually sat with the pen in his hand, tapping his fingers anxiously against its outer surface, prodding his mind to open up.. so he could breathe new life into words. However, he hadn't found the energy to. Keeping a journal became a habit recently. It gave him a place to vent. To express things inaudible to human ears... things that you could read over, and heave a sigh of relief. 

It also helped to tame the darkness that housed around his heart. 

That night, though, Bakura Ryou wished for the blank sheet of paper staring back at him to absorb the angst within his mind and twist it into words. The silent words, that he could not express. Today had been especially difficult, due to the fact that today was the anniversary. Of when **he **walked out, and left him to try and piece together the remains of his spirit. The first person he had ever allowed himself to get close to. Ryou briefly turned the idea of possibly getting close to another person in his head. 

__

What if somebody tries to hurt me again? 

A few, solid droplets of black ink, dripped from the tip of his gel-pen, and hit the paper. The demons in the back of his mind, gave an eerie sort of laughter, that made the adolescent wince, and twist uncomfortably within his chair. The lone voice that rose from them all, made Ryou's stomach knot unpleasantly. 

"Are we having difficulties, again?" He purred, breath tickling the back of his neck. "Come on.. breathe. I like it when you pour your soul out to pieces of paper, that'll never provide any real comfort to you." Snake-like, transparent limbs wrapped around the base of his neck from behind. "Nobody can hear you scream. Nobody but myself, and you should know by now, that I take delight in listening to your angst." A finger followed, grazing the tip of the seated boy's chin. 

"Your angst only feeds my strength. It'll be easier and easier to break you down into a selfless shell one day, soon. You're fading away.. and if you think writing petty feelings down will aid you, you are foolish." The voice tattered off into nothingness, the atmosphere of the bedroom, chilled, but still. Ryou inhaled shakily through his nose, looking down at the Sennen Ring, glittering innocently on the leather rope that bound it around his neck. Hesitating, he gave up in writing for that day, and threw the pen across his desk, causing it to knock into the side of his alarm clock. 

With palms pressed against his desktop, he stood up, abandoning the journal, with its stained page once more. Breakfast was also abandoned, the hour already growing late. One of his greatest pet peeves, regardless of his current situation, was lateness. School was included. 

* * * 

"_Black Magician_, shokan, suru!" 

Violet eyes glittered with vivid pride, index finger removing the card from his hand and pressed it down onto one of the monster zone slots. Mutou Yuugi raised his head, blonde bangs falling around his childlike profile. Several pairs of eyes looked upon the classroom duel with vague interest, however, Yuugi's blonde opponent and best companion, Jounouchi Katsuya did not look too happy. His face tensed in concentration, brown eyes eagerly examining the four cards in his hand. So far, there were no strong monsters protecting his field, nor had he set any proper reverse cards. 

There was one, Hurricane, but Yuugi did not have any reverse cards down on the field, either. Even if he did, and Jounouchi did play it, Yuugi was sharp enough to provide some sort of counter assault. 

Ryou slid uncomfortably into the back row of the homeroom, English books scattered across his desk, as well as sheets of loose leaf. Kanji symbols, mixed with English words littered them, Ryou planning on finishing a translation he should've worked on, the previous night. A small curse escaped his lips, realizing he hadn't even been half-way through his work, when he had decided to call it quits. 

"_Direct attack_!" 

He raised his head, to peer across the classroom, arching a thin brow as two familiar forms came into view. _Dueling. _He was widely used to Yuugi and Jounouchi going one on one with each other, in a duel just for play. He had listened quietly to the blonde boast about working his way up to the very top. Ryou, never got tired of listening to him speak, even if Honda complained about his boastful demeanor once or twice. Mainly, because Jounouchi spoke with such determination, and courage. He had to admire that. 

Turning his head away, he begun to skim through chapter ten of his grammar textbook. 

Even if he thought he was safe for the time being, Yuugi had caught him just before he turned completely. 

"Bakura-kun! Ohayo!" He rung merrily, briefly snapping Jounouchi out of a disappointed daze, wondering why he had lost, when the score had been so close. 

"Bakura!" He also called, dropping his remaining hand on the table sloppily, and raising to his feet. 

Raising his head, eyes darted over towards his two friends, and he managed to muster a placid smile, humility sweeping his eyes. "Min'na. Ohayo. I see you've been dueling each other again." That seemed to snap the blonde back into disappointment. However, he quickly stiffened and triumphantly raised a hand towards the Heavens. "Hai! And I'm getting there. Soon." He dropped his arm, wrapping it around Yuugi's thin waist, and hoisting the surprised adolescent right up out of his chair. 

"Yamete, yamete! Put me down!" He gasped with a laugh, once he was placed back down on his feet. Jounouchi turned his attention away from his companion, to peer in Ryou's direction, with his arms now folded behind his head. Leaning over, eyes scanned the grammar notebook, only to draw back with an expression of disgust.

"English, eh? I hate English. . .too damn difficult! Oh, but that reminds me .. I have a quiz thing this morning. Kuso! I didn't even study. Teachers are always making things complicated." He paused, expecting a firm agreement. His expression dimmed as he watched Ryou just turned his head away, pen twisting within his fingers.

"Ne… daijoubu, Bakura-kun?"

He raised his head. "Hai, hai. I'm fine." He waved a hand dismissively. "Just a little tired." Yuugi furrowed his brows, staring in his companion's direction, obviously not convinced with his answer, but decided not to act on his growing suspicion.

To his relief, the first bell rung, signaling the beginning of homeroom. Perking thin, pale brows.. Ryou slumped downward in his seat, while a pair of honey brown eyes, peered at him quietly, trying to determine if Ryou was wearing a clever mask, or not. 

Jounouchi wasn't stupid. He knew when a friend was in pain.

Passively, Ryou's thoughts were scribbled down in the back of his notebook, across plain, solemn looking lined paper.


End file.
